I think you like me
by OnlyXAlie
Summary: "I think you like me" he decided as he stepped in front of me. "I really do not," I said, with a smirk on my face. "I'm just getting started," he said with a smile on his face. A new girl in town, new school life, new adventures, new friends and new enemies. Will she face all this problems to get her so wanted freedom? VincentXOC ZackXOCXAeris Maybe: SephXOC -


"I think you like me" he decided as he stepped in front of me. "I really do not," I said, with a smirk on my face. "I'm just getting started," he said with a smile on his face.  
A new girl in town, new school life, new adventures, new friends and new enemies. Will she face all this problems to get her so wanted freedom? VincentXOC ZackXOCXAeris Maybe: SephXOC

I don't own any Final Fantasy VII character.

Please review or leave a comment any ideas,remarks, observation etc. will be accepted.

Enjoy (:

* * *

"_I think you like me" he decided as he stepped in front of me._

_I raise an eyebrow at that statement. "I really do not," I said, with a smirk on my face._

_I step around him and kept walking, but he started walking beside me. "I'm just getting started," he said with a smile on his face. _

_The wind blowing softly, the sun was warm against my skin. I looked up the clouds "You'll lose interest eventually" I said to him keeping my eyes on the sky. _

"_Oh you of little faith" he said cheerfully "Open your heart to me…" _

_And I laughed, and he laughed… And open my heart I did…Mistake. _

I opened my eyes, damn memories coming back and forth in my head, that's why I don't like letting my head "wander alone" it can cause problems.

I sighed as I stretched, moving my arms above my head; this trip to Edge was really taking its sweet time.

I was moving from my hometown, Junon, leaving everything behind, my parent, my friends…my bittersweet love. Or better say EX-love.

A _"hmph" _escaped from my lips and I gazed outside the window angrily. As I looked outside, I notice how some houses started showing up at the side of the road.

"_Well, at least I'm here now," _I thought _"let's have a fresh start" _

I was completely by myself, moving to a little apartment near the center of the city. At the beginning my parents thought I wasn't serious about it, they would say – "You are just playing around"- or – "You don't even know what you really want"- oh but how wrong they were, I _knew _what _I _wanted and I was going for it.

Freedom. Liberty… Escaping.

The bus finally enter the city of Egde, the city was a place for new beginnings, new futures. That's what I wanted, a place where I could choose who to be. I saw a lot of people walking on the streets; it was a real commotion outside, which I like a lot.

Yes, this was my place, the right place.

After some few minutes the bus finally arrived at the station. Woof! Stretching my legs! Finally!

"Good afternoon passengers" the intercom started "we have arrived at Edge, please watch your step while going out the bus and be careful with your luggage or any other belonging. We thank you for choosing Egde Plus for your travel. Have a good day!"

I smiled and nod "A good day" I repeated with hope.

* * *

"_A good day, a good day, a good day –" _I kept repeating the mantra in my head as I stood outside the station waiting for a cab to show up with three big cases, and here they told me to pack light, so I did; brought almost all my clothing and some personal stuff. The apartment was supposed to be furnished…really hope so.

Suddenly a cold wind blow and I completely chill and shiver. I rubbed my hands in my arms, even though I had a sweater on it was still pretty cold. It was the middle of autumn so I guess it was normal for the weather to be like this. The wind was blowing my dark brown hair, it was causing a mess!

I kept shivering slightly _"A good day" _I looked around again for a cab, nothing. I sighed already irritated by this; I started walking around keeping my eyes on the street in hopes to see a damn cab.

Stupid law of life, when you need something really bad, for some reasons, you just can't find it or get it.

I was so concentrated in finding a cab that I didn't notice someone standing there, and obviously I bump into him. A pair of hands took me by the upper part of my arms to get a hold of me.

"Woah! Careful there" The person said with a surprise tone. A boy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," I said looking up to the boy in front of me.

"Hey no worries" he said with a soft tone, and I stare at him like an idiot. Normal brownish eyes meet beautiful blue/purple shining eyes, a wide soft smile and black spiky hair with locks falling to each side of his face.

Just…gorgeous. I blinked. He raised an eyebrow. I blinked again. He started laughing. His laugh brought me back to reality and I blush…Great doing.

"Sorry" I said moving away from his grasp.

"It's okay" he smiled again. "You should be careful where you are going, though, you could have end up in the middle of the street" he said pointing towards it.

"Well," I smiled "Thanks for saving me then…"

"Zack, Zack Fair at your service!" he stood upright and brought his hands to his hips.

"Zack, nice to meet you. I'm Ashlee Radford you can call me Ash though" I said hugging myself.

"Ash then," he nodded "nice meeting you" he took his hand out for me to shake it.

I nodded and took his hand. His hand was big and warm also it had a firm grip around mine; which was little in comparison to his.

"So," he started as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes where on something behind me "Are those cases yours? They are really big"

"Oh," I turned around "Yeah those are mine, I just moved here."

"I see, fresh meat then" he smirked and a strange glint appear in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms in front of my chest too. He laughed, he had a beautiful and contagious laugh, "You don't need to have that look, I'm just joking around"

"Yeah, sure" I said looking away from him.

"Anyways, where do you come from?" he said getting slightly closer, I noticed.

"I'm from Junon, I came here by myself to study" _And be free. _I added mentally.

"By yourself? Really? How old are you?" he looked really surprise.

"I'm 17" I said casually and he smiled or was that a smirk? God…

"That's pretty interesting, what school are you going to attend to?"

"ShinRa Academy…" _"Okay… maybe giving so much personal information to someone I just met is not such a good idea… by the way, where is that damn cab?!" _I thought concentrating again on the streets in front of me.

"Really? I attend to ShinRa Academy too!" he said really …enthusiastic?

"Well, I'll know someone at least" I smiled still looking at the streets.

"I can introduce you to my friends! Oh, they are going to like you!" he said cheerfully.

"I…hope so?" I said looking at him and he nodded. Then, a cab showed up. _"FINALLY!"_ I called for it.

The cab parked near and I grabbed my cases, then out of nowhere Zack came and took them, then he walked towards the cab and got the cases on the trunk.

"Oh…thank you" I said a little surprised by his actions.

He smiled "No problem" then closed the trunk, and open the passengers seat. "See you tomorrow then, Ash"

I climbed the cab then looked at him. "Sure, Zack" I couldn't help to smile at him.

He then closed the door, I told the driver the address and drive off. I could see Zack through the rearview mirror. I smiled again.

"_A really strange boy, but he seems…fine." _I said mentally. _"A good day, definitely."_

* * *

At the apartment…

"Well, I honestly thought it was going to be worst…"

I said looking around the little apartment, it wasn't that big but it wasn't too little either, it was rather cozy and nice. Leaving my cases at the hallway I enter my new home.

A big hallway with three doors, two to the right and one to the left, the one on the left was my new room, a big bed in the middle of the room, two little tables at each side, a dressing table with a medium size mirror and a BIG closet! YES! Oh and two windows in the front wall.

Going out of the bedroom I checked the rooms to the right, one room was the laundry room, a washing machine, a dryer and a little shelve. More than enough for me.

Peeking into the other room, I found the bathroom, a bathtub, a sink and of course a toilet. Check.

Then, at the end of the hallway the room got bigger, it got the form of a big square to the left the kitchen, a fridge, a stove, a sink and the cupboards. With dishes I hope. And a counter that seem to divide the room.

Then almost in the far corner to the right a simple couch, in front of it a TV, in the far corner to the left a desk and beside it a bookshelf obviously empty. Not for long though. Lastly, three big windows in the front wall, and one beside the fridge; I sighed content. My new home!

I squeak in delight. I walk back to the hallway and took my cases; I walk straight to the bedroom to start unpacking. But first… I jumped and fell on the bed. It was so soft!

"Not bad at all" I said smiling "Yeah, a good day!


End file.
